shumgamingfandomcom-20200214-history
The Vanguard Division
A page dedicated to the Mass Effect 3 Multiplay Vanguard Character Kits. This page will have a listing of notes and info on each adept I've customized. All characters exist within Robert Shepard's canon. . Atrosita- Human Female Profile: Atrosita is a feared frontline opponent who can charge across the battlefield, surprising enemies before devastating them in hand-to-hand combat. Notes: Chariot's color scheme is based on a deco I saw someone else use in match where I died. Her name Chariot was inspired by a character who was named Silver Chariot from Jo Jo's Bizare Adventures. Now the name has been changed to be based on my Atrosita file of the ME game. Arsenal: Power Speed Recharge +150% . Cell- Human Male Profile: Cell was an orphan raised on the streets of the great megatropolises covering Earth. He escaped the life of petty crime and underworld gangs by enlisting with the Alliance military when he turned eighteen. Throughout Cell's military career, he has held fast to one basic rule: get the job done. He's been called cold, calculating, and brutal. Cell's reputation for ruthless efficiency makes his fellow soldiers wary of him. But when failure is not an option, the military always goes to Cell first. The Ruthless character sent 3/4ths of his unit to its death and murdered surrendering batarians on Torfan. Notes: This MP character is based on this character. Arsenal: Power Speed Recharge +200% . Shin Ragnarok- Drell Profile: Though Shin may lack the rugged durability of other races, he is lightning fast and deadly. He is to be feared on the battlefield. As a Drell, Shin Ragnarok has reptilian dense muscle tissue that grants him surprising, wiry strength. With unique hyoid bones in his throat, he can vocalize high-pitched sounds outside of human hearing range. The bones have the added benetfit of making him extremely difficult to strangle. As a master marksman Shin will take down any who oppose him with his Katana Shotgun and Shuriken Submachine gun. Notes: I chose to have Shin hold the Katana and the Shuriken he's implied to be a ninja. Arsenal: Power Speed Recharge +198% . Valora Vengance- Asari Profile: Valora Vengance is a fierce and graceful warrior. She is a incredibly powerful natural biotic. Among her own people Valora excel at hit-and-run tactics to ruthlessly eliminate her opponents from the battlefield. Valora Vengance uses hit-and-run tactics to ruthlessly eliminate her opponents from the battlefield. Her biotic dash ability allows Valora to charge an opponent lock them in Stasis, inflict damage, and then quickly get out of harm's way. Notes: Valora is the only biotic who does not have any points on Biotic Charge. ArsenalPower Speed Recharge +200% Ammo Type: Warp Rounds . Imperius Wrecks- Krogan Battlemaster Profile: Armored like a tank--and as slow as one--an angry krogan has more going for it than the species' infamous belligerence. It should come as no surprise that Imperius Wrecks dishes out as much punishment as he's able to take on the battlefield. Notes: In construction Arsenal: Power Speed Recharge +141% . Scorpion- Project Phoenix Profile: Cerberus is a human-survivalist paramilitary group. In it's military branch, their Comander Hanzo Hasashi, who is a great military stratagist, his mastery over biotics is legendary. After claiming many victories for Cerberus, he became known to his enemies by a different name. A name that resonates prestiege, fear and extreme precision. They called him... THE SCORPION. A result of the Illusive Man's early experiments in enhanced human physiology, Project Phoenix subjects are highly skilled combat and biotic specialists. Hanzo was one of them. When the Illusive Man turned to indoctrination in order to ensure the loyalty of his troops, many Phoenix operatives like Hanzo defected and joined the Alliance in order to stop the Reapers. Notes: Scorpion name comes from a famous MK character because of his lash ability. Check out player notes. Arsenal: Power Speed Recharge +200% . Dammacleese- Batarian Brawler Profile: Armored like a tank--and as slow as one--an angry krogan has more going for it than the species' infamous belligerence. It should come as no surprise that Imperius Wrecks dishes out as much punishment as he's able to take on the battlefield. Notes: In construction Arsenal: Power Speed Recharge ???% .